1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computers, and particularly to a portable computer with a handle which can prevent unauthorized opening of the portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers are more and more popular because they are small, light, and easy to carry. A bag may used to carry the portable computer, or a handle on the portable computer may be used. The handle is usually pivotably mounted to the portable computer. Additionally, a lock and chain is often used on the portable computer for preventing theft of the portable computer. The chain is commonly made of steel, or other strong material. A loop is formed on a free end of the chain. When the lock is used, the chain is passed around a fixture, such as a water pipe. The lock is extended through the loop, and with a portion of the portable computer. Therefore, the portable computer cannot be moved further than the length of the chain. However, the lock is not designed to prevent the portable computer from being opened.
What is desired, therefore, is a portable computer with a handle which can prevent unauthorized opening of the portable computer.